Far North
The Far North (Farnorthern: Garbelkos, shor for Garlaalin bali Elkos, "Everything North of Garlenn") is a collection of kingdoms, cultures, and tribes in the northern reaches of the Ayish Continent. Farnortherners had been historically limited in their technological capabilities due to the infertile land, tribal conflict, and harsh weather conditions, including blyzzards, year-round frigid temperatures, and since the 4,200s, star-roars. On top of all of that, the Far North had been subject to the rule of the Magicking (sometimes rendered as Magicks-King for clarity), which led to a religious schism between followers of the Faith of Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine, animist believers in the nameless gods, and a third sect of people with mixed beliefs between the two aforementioned faiths, called the Starlight Children. In broad strokes, Farnortherners dress in shaggy animals hides, and are a tough, but tolerant people, who are considered to be more accepting of hornmen, boyfuckers/girlfuckers, and threeeyes. They are also more tolerant of giants, but babies born with dwarfism are often left out in the snow overnight, and buried where they died. Many of them revere animals, especially walruses, blackwalruses especially, lions, and mammoths. Nations of the Far North include: Kirungia (final remnant of the Nekur Kingdom), the Tretzian Kingdom, Komang, Larok, Helrok, Magozkahng, the Zung Peoples, the Snowmen, the Clownkillers, the Sledmen, and the Kingdom of the Gods. The House of Nekur gradually went extinct after being removed from power by the Magicking, and has since been utterly replaced by the Nekur Kingdom's secondary house of Kirung. This occurred during the Farnorthern Civil War, when Koshkil Kirung traitorously killed his own king, Oyujab Nekur. The Tretzian Kingdom which had been in a tenuous alliance with the Nekur Kings, instantly attacked its former ally upon the transition of power. Larok and Helrok were provinces of both Kirungia, and Tretzi, respectively, which sought to remain separate from each other, and independent from their kingdoms. Both are the most-advanced regions of the Far North, and maintained relations with Seltinn before 36th, being the ultimate origin of its several tribes. Magozkahng claims continuity with the Magicking's state, but this is tenuous in terms of bloodlines, legality, and spirit, as knowledge of magicks is almost non-existent within its small territory. The Zung border the Rugged Shore, and the less said of them the better. They are called "the Traffickers of Tears & Terror" by their countrymen. The Snowmen, calling themselves the Termites of the Far North in parity with the former Lice of Naiharia. They build giant ice spyres, and towers of snow along with igloos, cave homes, and wood hovels held up by mammoth bones. The Clownmen were the nearest to the Sound of Laughter, and were often raided by them. Their chieftains developed a reputation for breaking their teeth, and wearing them in jewelry. They were the only Farnorthern casualties of 36th. The Sledmen ride on sleds of mammoth bones, which are pulled by lions, wolves, lycans, and dogs. The Kingdom of the Gods is by far the most farnorthern nation of the Far North, containing wholly within it the north pole. It is controlled by the Starlight Children, who use the anomalous hidden space within the north pole as a gathering place, and secret headquarters. Their power has waned in recent decades however, as the Shadow has given his favor to other, frankly more influential followers of the Faith of the Shadow and the Shine. To recoup some of their power they have made an alliance with the men of the Rugged Shore, but the Walruslord of Tretzi, Menserli Reserri, has responded to this alliance by daring to do what no other Walruslord has done before, nay no Farnorthern man, turning his swords south to the Rugged Shore. History: Prior to the reign of the Magicking, the Nekur Kingdom was the second largest nation on this Earth, behind only the Empire of the Sefenlands. It controlled most of what would now be considered the Far North, save for the Zung Shield, the fertile regions surrounding the Dog Mountains, the Rugged Mountains, and the spring of the River Naye. This is of course the homeland of the Zung Peoples, who once formed a large, developed confederacy known as the Izutoi Empire. The Magicking utterly destroyed the Izutoii, and is said to have caused an extinct volcano beneath the capital of Dyr to erupt all at once, killing over 100,000 in one fell swoop. Needless to say, the Magickingdom absorbed those lands within days, but at the same time fractured into two states. This can be said to be the beginning of the Farnorthern Civil War. The Magicking stole power from the Nekur Kings of the Far North, leading them into exile, and encouraged infighting among his generals, including Miiriheiz Reserii of Tretzi, the grandfather of Reiziions Reserri, future King of Tretzi. The Magicking's son Zeerhei Olii, was a weak ruler who lost most of his father's power, as more and more people were born who were not under the control of his father's soulslavery. Finally, his grandson Erenediis Olii met with Leskiinsa Nekur, and Reiziions Reserri to once again join together their kingdoms, and bring about peace in the Far North. A final twist of fate arrived in the form of the dreaded star-roar Krolok, twin of Al Kalar (CC: 4,271), which killed all three of them, and much of the upper echelons of their military leadership, leading to a further 200 years of war in the Far North, and a millennia of religious schism. The Battle of the Naiharish Feast was an enormous battle in which 80,000 lives were lost in a single day, choking the River Naye with blood, said to be a feast for the Naiharish lice downstream. In fact, it was not a feast, and instead millions drank dirty water, leading to hundreds of thousands of cases of waterborne diseases like cholera, typhoid, and dysentery. Due to an extreme Hot Season, murine typhus had also been spreading in Molon-Nai, and the weather also aided the spread of other diseases. Over a million died. Nine years prior to 36th, Phylos Pan-Terror, the leader of the Starlight Children, whose background and origins remain uncertain, held a sermon with 150,000 of his followers, an unprecedented gathering of Farnortherners, not seen since the civil war. In other words, his following was the largest peaceful gathering in Farnorthern history. In this sermon, he made several predictions: "In nineyearstime, the darkness will deliver us victory. Through men he will act, to bring forth a cataclysm, to bring forth a storm. He will fell our enemies in their numbers, and they shall die screaming. I have seen it in the starfire, the Lord of Lies, burning and screaming, nine licks of the flame for every lie, just as he gave his slaves nine licks of the whip for the truth, that no man should be a slave. That the lives of men are as holy as the stone and the snow, and that freedom is as holy as fire. The fire which we will be spared. Instead we will be given rain and reign (here it is said, Pan-Terror apparated a crown and scepter in the Farnorthern lights, and the crowd erupted into cheers of 'Krong,' 'Kurung,' and 'Kahng' - all meaning "king")... Yes, yes, I hear your roar. As do the gods (black fire, and white fire are said to have mixed in the heavens)! And they roar back - for our roar is that of the gods! Death to the Dog King! Death to the Clown King! Death to the heretics! Long live the light! Long live the darkness! Long. Live. The King!" Although Pan-Terror was right in the sense that the Far North was not completely obliterated by 36th, his prediction of a king failed to come true. Instead, rates of skin cancer on the scalp went through the roof. Pan-Terror's cancer, more than anyone else's, appeared to look like a bumpy flesh crown. It seemed that the Shine had sent these visions and miracles Pan-Terror's way, but did not appreciate being "outshined" by predictions of a king. Now, nearly a third of the Far North's population is made up of cancermen and irradiated fellows. Category:States Category:Locations Category:History